Le monde est fou
by Anna84
Summary: [DannyDon] Il n'a qu'une certitude. La folie le possède et envahit le monde. cadeau pour valm.csi


_**Le monde est fou !**_

-Le monde est fou. Murmura t-il

Ce furent ses premiers mots de la journée. Allongé sur ce long divan de cuir noir, la tête sur un coussin de soie rouge, il fixait le plafond à travers les verres de ses lunettes. Le plafond était blanc, très haut. Et il ne voyait rien d'autre. Juste une grande étendue aussi blanche que la pureté, un ciel repeint. Il commençait déjà à divaguer. S'il continuait il allait même voir des nuages ou mêmes des petits moutons roses volants. Non, il n'en était pas encore arrivé là. Pas encore à ce point de non retour vers la folie. Mais il n'en était pas loin. Sinon comment interpréter tout cela ? Un coup de folie. Ou plus. Autre chose peut-être. Quelque chose de plus profond ? Il était là pour ça, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de fixer ce plafond pur. La pureté. Qu'est ce que c'était au juste ? Est-ce que cela existait réellement ? Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il devait être au vingt cinquième étage. De là il voyait le magnifique ciel de juillet. Le soleil brillait comme jamais il ne le faisait dans l'année. Plus éclatant que tout. L'incarnation de la lumière mais aussi de la chaleur. Oui, il avait chaud. Il avait déjà connu pire cependant. Bien pire. Il était ici pour parler de cela aussi. Il était ici pour tellement de choses. Mais plus particulièrement pour discuter. Alors pourquoi ne discutait-il qu'avec sa conscience actuellement ? C'étaient quoi toutes ces pensées bizarres qu'il avait ? Le plafond, le ciel, la pureté, la chaleur. Finalement, il l'avait atteint, la folie. Il n'aurait pas dû être ici mais plutôt dans un asile avec une camisole de force et des tonnes de médicaments pour l'empêcher de penser, l'obliger à dormir. Il souffla, évacuant tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête. S'il pouvait mettre son cerveau en pause de temps en temps, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Il soupira. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il venu voir un psychanalyste, qu'est ce que cela allait changer ? Il n'en savait rien du tout.

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début ? Lui conseilla le psy, devinant son malaise

-D'accord. Alors, je m'appelle Danny Messer, je fais parti de la police scientifique et… je suis gay. Annonça t-il d'un ton neutre

C'était étrange de sortir ces mots. Il en avait encore la gorge nouée, les entrailles serrées. Il avait cette étrange sensation d'être soudain placé dans une catégorie de gens anormaux. Après tout, pourquoi était-il ici ? Pour cela. Parce que tout le monde le prenait pour un fou, tous ceux qui savaient la vérité. C'était soi disant une passade ou dû à un traumatisme selon les personnes. Alors il avait dû venir se confier à cet homme dans son fauteuil. Pour changer les choses, pour guérir. Il se retrouvait à sortir ces trois petits mots comme s'il annonçait qu'il était de New York. Ou qu'il avait trente trois ans. Pourtant, pour lui, cela n'avait rien à voir. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison. Sa vie sexuelle n'était pas un coup de folie, même s'il devenait sérieusement fou. Non, cela partait de sentiments involontaires, incontrôlés mais tellement profonds. Le genre de chose qui tombait dessus sans que l'on ne s'y attende.

-Comment l'avez vous su ? Reprit son psychanalyste

-Quand j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami.

-Intéressant. Entendit-il murmurer derrière lui. Et ?

-Vous voulez un dessin peut-être ? Embrasser… vous savez le truc qu'on fait avec la langue, entre un homme et une femme… normalement.

-Pour vous c'était un homme.

-Si vous considérez que Don Flack sont des prénoms et noms de femme. Répliqua Danny, acerbe

Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Pourquoi écouter les murmures et les moqueries des autres ? Peut-être parce que, quelque part, il refusait d'être anormal. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Alors tant pis. Autant supporter cette séance avant de rentrer chez lui. Avant de retourner faire l'amour avec un homme…

-Racontez moi ce premier baiser.

-La prochaine fois je l'emmène avec moi pour faire une démonstration, ça ira plus vite. Marmonna le jeune scientifique

Il soupira encore une fois et commença son récit. Il était là pour ça après tout, non ?

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans l'un des bars les plus branchés de la ville. Danny, sa copine, Don et sa copine. Une petite sortie entre couples le vendredi, c'était devenu leur habitude. Ce qu'ils attendaient avec impatience et dont ils profitaient le plus possible. Une occasion de se retrouver, un prétexte, sans le savoir, pour se retrouver ensemble pour d'autres occasions que le travail ou le sport. La copine ? C'était juste une assurance. Celle de ne pas faire la bêtise dont ils rêvaient tous les deux. Cette chose qu'ils voulaient inconsciemment et n'étaient pas prêts à avouer. L'ambiance était à la fête, la musique montée à fond et l'alcool coulait à flot tout comme les conversations qui allaient bon train. Tout était parfait. Une très bonne soirée entre amis. Qu'est ce qui avait dérapé ? Chacun assis sur un des beaux fauteuils de velours, ils se lançaient de piques comme ils avaient tant l'habitude de le faire. On ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes. Et puis la conversation avait dérivée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Les sujets étaient devenus plus chauds, plus personnels. Et la machine était lancée.

-Vous avez jamais embrassé un homme de votre vie ? Avait lancé une des filles

-Non pourquoi ?

C'était une question stupide, il fallait l'avouer. Ils étaient à New York. La ville où tout était permis où tout existait caché dans l'ombre de la nuit.

-Embrassez vous alors.

-Et puis quoi encore ? S'était offusqué Danny

-Pourquoi pas ? Avait répondu Don en même temps, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ce n'est que pour… tester après tout.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, de le traiter de fou, Danny avait été interrompu. Don l'avait agrippé par la nuque, sans aucun ménagement, et le tirait vers lui. Finalement, il rencontra ses lèvres et resta les yeux grands ouverts, sous le choc, pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était tellement étrange, bizarre, anormal. Telles avaient été ses premières pensées. Les filles gloussaient à côté, la musique résonnait toujours. Puis, tout à coup, il ressentit un choc électrique dans tout son corps, partant de ses lèvres pour se répandre partout ailleurs. Il n'entendait soudain plus la musique ni les gloussements stupides. Juste son cœur qui battait à ses tympans. La langue de Don s'insérait dans sa bouche après en avoir forcé l'accès. Elle rencontra la sienne et la taquina. Il jouait avec lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Sa main qui massait sa nuque, sa langue qui caressait la sienne. Le jeu devenait sensuel et diablement excitant. Tant pis pour l'anormalité, la pureté et tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus que plaisir et désir. Rien d'autre. Danny ferma les yeux et répondit à ce baiser avec passion, enroulant sa langue autour de celle de Don, la suçant, chatouillant. Don était penché au dessus de la petite table, il le tira contre lui, l'allongeant quasiment sur la surface lisse. Comment pouvait-il oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour, cette situation irréelle ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Ces questions, il se les poserait plus tard. Il continuait le baiser encore et encore. Le sensuel devenait érotique, sexuel. Alors, il se sépara de lui, juste à temps. Avant de faire une plus grosse erreur encore.

-C'est tout. Termina Danny. On vit vraiment dans un monde de fous. Crut-il bon d'ajouter. Le monde est fou. Répéta t-il

-Pourquoi ? Questionna le psy, curieux

Danny eut un ricanement. Il trouvait cette question tellement stupide. Pourquoi le monde était-il fou ? Parce que, rien n'était normal. Il l'avait appris depuis ce baiser. L'amour n'était pas normal. Il frappait muni de son petit arc avec ces flèches en formes de cœur sans se soucier de l'identité de ces cibles. Il agissait comme un lanceur de couteau, les yeux bandés, n'ayant jamais fait cela de sa vie. S'il touchait quelqu'un, tant mieux. Sinon tant pis. Il s'en allait à la recherche d'autre lieux où les victimes seraient nombreuses. Avec lui, il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une femme. Une belle blonde aux yeux noisette par exemple. Mais non. Lui, c'était le beau brun aux yeux bleu qu'il avait choisit. Ou qui l'avait choisit. Quelle était la différence ? Depuis ce baiser, ils étaient devenus aussi fou l'un que l'autre. Fous d'amour. Fous de ce fruit défendu. Fous comme l'était le monde. Et en un an, leur folie était passée par tous les stades possible. Passion, fusion, haine, déchirure, séparation, réconciliation, douceur, tendresse. Ils avaient tout fait, tout tenté et jamais abandonné. Ils avaient toujours gardé ce point fixé devant eux, cette folie dont ils ne voulaient se débarrasser. Et finalement, cela leur avait coûté cher. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait ici maintenant, dans ce lieu. Parce que le monde avait réalisé et vu leur anormalité. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

-Je suis fou. Je suis fou de me cacher derrière la folie du monde ! S'exclama Danny

Et sans un mot de plus, il se leva, pris sa veste et sortit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Danny arrivait devant un appartement, son portable collé à l'oreille, en plein conversation. Il sortit ses clés tout en écoutant ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

-Oui Mac, j'ai vu le psy et oui, c'était bien un coup de folie.

-Danny…

-C'est bon, Don et moi, c'est finit. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête mais je suis guéri maintenant !

Puis il raccrocha, se fichant royalement de ce que son supérieur allait lui répondre. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pas la moindre. Il entra enfin dans le petit appartement, déposa ses clé et son portable sur un meuble avant de se diriger vers le salon. Don y était. En pleine conversation téléphonique, lui aussi. Décidément, c'était la mode aujourd'hui. Que leur voulaient-ils tous ? Danny haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et se dirigea vers son amant. Il lui arracha le petit appareil des mains, le jeta au loin et plaqua le policier contre le mur.

-A quoi tu joues ? Demanda t-il, agacé

-T'avais raison. Le monde est fou.

Don sourit, c'était sa phrase fétiche depuis un an. Leur phrase. Elle symbolisait tout. Leur caractère, leur relation, leur amour. Tout.

-Désolé pour ce matin. Reprit Danny. Je veux pas qu'on arrête, je me fiche de ce qu'ils me conseillent. Je suis fou et c'est toi que je veux.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

-Mac croit qu'on a rompu. Que c'était qu'une passade.

-C'est mieux. On est assez fous pour continuer dans le secret, non ?

-Pas nous. C'est le monde qui est fou.

Après un nouveau sourire complice, celui que chacun n'offrait qu'à l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se collant l'un contre l'autre. Qui sait s'ils étaient fous ou pas. Du moins ils allaient être fous de désir, d'envie, de plaisir et d'amour pour les prochaines heures.


End file.
